Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and to a computer-readable recording medium that records a program for performing functions of the electronic timepiece.
Background Art
An electronic timepiece is known which includes multiple time display units that can display time, displays a different time in each time display unit, and selectively exchanges time to be displayed (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-182047).